


I can see it clearly

by theflyingdalek



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bond is getting old, Bond needs glasses, M/M, Q is there to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingdalek/pseuds/theflyingdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond needs glasses, and he feels old. Q is marvelous. The other agents are jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can see it clearly

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by something that Ruthvsreality on tumblr posted in the 00q tag. I hope you guys like it.

It all started when Bond was going through the physical tests that the new M had very clearly stated that he was going to have to pass before being cleared for active duty this time. He was really so tired of doing nothing at all, that he actually worked at getting back into shape for the tests. It really wasn't that difficult. Bond was used to training, and it was something he could do without thinking too much. It was almost comforting.

Then of course there were the psych evaluations. Which, now that Bond didn't have anything to prove or rebel against, went smoothly. He just gave the text book answers, and smiled peacefully at the doctors. That was all they really wanted anyway.

It was the physical examination that blew everything to shit though.

" _Glasses?_ ", Bond objected. "You want me to wear _glasses_ in the field?"

The doctor was a very no-nonsense young woman who simply shrugged and answered in a monotone voice.

"Being out of shape isn't the only reason your aim is off, 007."

Glasses would add all sorts of complications to missions. They would hinder his eyesight in the rain, and they would limit his range of view. Not to mention that they were easily lost and destroyed. And embarrassing.

But as soon as he got those glasses, he would be free to go back on missions. And Bond needed missions right now. He decided to stop by Q Branch to see if his new Walther PPK was finished. Q was sitting at his desk, seemingly entranced with the glowing screen, when Bond snuck up behind him.

Bond was still deciding whether or not he should break Q away from his work, when Q spoke without turning his head away from the screen.

"In need of new glasses, 007?"

Bond could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Those examinations are supposed to be confidential, Quartermaster.", Bond replied, "I hope you aren't abusing your powers."

Q snorted. 

"As your Quartermaster, I am in charge of making sure you get all of the equipment that goes out with you in the field.", he said in a very matter-of-fact voice. "Including glasses."  
"Don't act like you aren't getting insane amounts of pleasure from this", Bond growls.

Q's shoulders start to shake, and Bond looks over to see him silently laughing.

"It's just..." Q takes his own glasses off to wipe the tears out of his eyes, " _glasses_ ".  
"I'm glad that my declining physical well being is amusing to you", Bond grumbled and walks out.

He isn't really annoyed. He is just rather embarrassed. As much as he doesn't give a shit what the other 00s say, he _knows for certain_ that they're going to put him through hell about this.

Q pings him to let him know that the glasses will be done the next morning, and that Bond should report at 0010 hours. Bond humphs a bit, but sets his alarm so that he will make it in time.

The next morning, when Bond walks into Q branch, he freezes for a moment. Nearly all of the double-oh agents are being handed equipment by technicians in lab coats.

"Early morning today", one young programmer chirps, "Nearly everyone is being sent out on a mission."

Bond looks up to Q's desk, and Q catches his eye and waives him over.

Bond takes long strides up to the desk, and Q begins to speak very loudly and very clearly.

"Brand new prototype. These are glasses. They have three separate cameras installed in them. They can launch two tranquilizer darts, and there is enough plastic explosive to break open a lock. No use wasting a bullet when you don't need one.", Q pauses for breath, "There is a tracking chip in them too, but the chip is a distress one, and only activates when you choose to activate it. The glasses are virtually unbreakable. They don't fog up. They won't bend."

Bond raises his eyebrows and accepts the slim silver case from Q. He takes the glasses out and tries them on. He can immediately see much better.

Bond quietly thanks Q for the glasses, and walks out as quickly as he can, not looking around to see the many people who are very clearly staring at him. He rushes to the bathroom and looks in   
the mirror. They aren't half bad. He could see himself actually liking them. Bond takes them off so he can look at them closer. It was so very like Q to overload his things with gadgets.

James decides to go back to his flat for the rest of the night. There was little else he could do before he was assigned his first mission back.

He is not called in for another week, and when he stalks into MI6, he realizes that the rest of the 00s had returned from their various missions. Bond adjusts his glasses, a little self consciously. 

He gets his assignment from M and walks down to Q Branch for his equipment. 

On his way, though, he is stopped by double-oh five. Then double-oh eight. Then by two other unranked agents. They all ask about the new super glasses.

"Can you ask Q to make me a pair?", 005 asks. "They'd be fantastically useful, and people would never suspect anything fishy going on in glasses."  
"Why don't you ask him yourself", Bond replied.  
"He said he needs your permission first, since the first ones were made for you."  
"I'll talk to him about it.", is all that Bond says before ducking into Q Branch as quickly as he can, to avoid any other people asking about the glasses.

Q is typing rapidly at his desk, as usual. 

"Like the glasses?", Q asks a little too nonchalantly.

And suddenly Bond gets what Q has been doing. 

Bond leans into Q's personal space just enough to make him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I get what you were doing", Bond announces.   
"Oh?"  
"You thought that I was nervous about being called old by the others, so you let them think that my glasses were a piece of equipment, not a hindrance", Bond clarifies.

"And of course you don't care about what people think about you at all, right?", Q asks, not looking away from his screen.

Bond chuckles but doesn't answer. Instead, he glances around to see that no one is watching a gives Q a quick kiss on the lips.

Q smiles.

"Now is not the time double-oh seven. Let's worry about getting you home safely first."  
"And then?", Bond asks.  
"And then.", Q answers.

"You know, the other agents asked me to ask you to make them glasses too", Bond mentions.  
"And do you want me to make them glasses?"  
"I would be deeply offended if you did", Bond replies with a grin.


End file.
